Shadows of the Fallen
by CATFISHXXL
Summary: (Sequel to What Became of Me) The killer got what he deserved, and the souls have been set free. An unknown amount of time later, the souls return to this realm, and they soon learn of a worse fate than they could imagine. A new enemy is here, and time is running out.
1. Rebooting the Band

(Please note this story will have violence and swearing.)

* * *

 _"H̨̱ͯę̣̋͋͗ͨĺ̮̔p̭͖̯ ̅͝ḿ̤̜̻͈̘͇̞͗ͣ͞e̦̯ͪͪ͋!̲̱͙̦̦͉̜͆ͫ̉ͦ̔" The man gargled. "_ H͏̶̡͓͕͈̼̲̖̠̲̟͟ȩ̣̭̪̯̦̦̩̯͔̺̕͞ͅl͞҉̴̝̫̲͉̻̦͎̣̗͚̤̫̹̼p̨̛̥̭̺̥̕͞ ̧̣̦͍̬̘̗̳͈̳͉̯͠ͅm̢̀҉̛̙̤͖̬͉̥̜̝̟͈̯͘e͢͞͡҉̙̰̹͖̦̬̥!͏̀͝͏̪̮̳͙͓̰̙̘͇͍̲̳̟̜͞"

 _"See you in our corner of Hell." Freddy mumbled._

 _One by one we slowly faded away and found peace away from this land of pain. The man's last words were 'help me' and no one did._

 _Now he would know what we've been through. Singing the same songs in the day and walking the same shameful walk in the night. All the while watching the faces you held dear drift away hopelessly._

 _Such was the story of what became of me._

 _I finally found peace. Or so I thought._

* * *

The sounds of the camera moving, the buzzing of the vent and some faint metal clanging were the only things I heard. I opened my eyes and saw a dimly lit room with some destroyed bots lying around the floor. I recognized them.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy were dead on the ground. I shot up and peered around the room. Nothing else was there, but the camera buzzing on the wall.

One door led to the rest of building. I attempted to open it, but passed right through it. I fully stepped out into the hall. It had two branching paths, one to the right, and one led straight. I took the one in front of me, seeking out some decent lighting.

I found a party room, similar to the one I had recently escaped. I carefully examined the area. Once again, it had tables and chairs strewn about with party hats on top and some stains of Pizza on the floor.

To my left was the stage, where what seemed to be new versions of the people I previously knew stood. They had a shiny, new plastic suit, obviously designed to be more "kid-friendly". That didn't make them harmless. They could still poke eyes it with almost no effort.

In a small corner at the opposite end of the room was a counter with some toys behind it. A small, present-like box sat beside it. Next to the Prize Corner was yet another room. I peered inside and saw another bot that clearly suffered an even worse fate than anything else here.

I wasn't exactly sure what it was supposed to be, it was so torn apart it was nearly indistinguishable. I could tell one thing, it had two heads.

After seeing that tragedy, I made my way over to the stage to get a better look at the new bots.

As I got closer, the more I felt a strange presence in the air. I felt the air get colder around me.

" _You thought it'd be that easy?_ " A voice whispered.

The three animals on the stage opened their eyes and fixed their soul-piercing gaze on me, and the other room began to make the sound of a broken radio.

" _Never again._ " The same voice said.

The reddish-brown colored bear stepped down and began to approach me. It looked me up and down until it finally spoke. "What happened to you?"

I found myself without an answer. I tilted my head and responded. "What do you mean?" I finally looked down at my hands. They were purple now, almost clear. Freddy reached out to grab my arm, but failed and slid right through. "I- I don-"

Freddy and the others looked confused as Freddy kept trying to grab me. "How?"

The abomination from the room I saw earlier crawled its way over to where I stood. "Oh no." It spoke with the voice of Foxy, just overlapped with a constant squeal of a broken radio.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I saw another thing like you. It looked like a bunny of sorts." It explained.

"Okay, I need to know what the hell is going on!" Freddy spoke loudly.

* * *

Everyone eventually awoke and we confirmed that everyone came back. We figured out that I was a spirit, and everyone is in the new suits. I showed them the old ones and the state they were in. I didn't notice it before, but one was missing.

Mine.

Just then, the voice I heard began to laugh again, and the broken suits began to rise up from the ground, their eyes completely black, except for two white spots int the center.


	2. Into the Dark

Everyone jumped up and prepared for a fight. A pair of white spots appeared in the darkness on the far end of the room.

"Y̧óu̴ ҉t̴hǫug̵h̶͜͠ţ̵̨ ̛y̷̕͜oư̧ ҉͘͢c͟ò̷͡u͢l̢d̵ ǵ̸ęt͏̕͝ ̕͞r͟͜i̷̡ḑ͜҉ ͟o̵̡̧f̸ ̷͢͞m͝͡ȩ?̡̛" It snickered. "I͝ ̶̶̕a̡҉l͢w͏a̸͜͝y̧s͜ c͘͢͠o͟m̷̶҉e̸ ̨͟ba͡c̶̀k.́"

The dead bots began to stand up and stare at us, their eyes filled with the same white spots. They charged at us, and we began to take several swings at them. They showed no signs of pain or fear and continued their assault.

Chica was the first to fall, being pinned down by her dead counterpart. She struggled against it, but without the help of the others, there wasn't much she could do.

Bonnie held back and almost refused to fight. He continued to back up until he hit a wall, and he had no other choice than to defend himself. Once his old self began to strike him harder, Bonnie began to punch the bot harder than anyone else. It staggered back, undoubtedly surprised by the bunny's strength. The bot fell to the ground and Bonnie began unleashing hell on the beast.

Freddy dealt with his bot fine, showing no mercy to it. I knew how hard he could punch.

Foxy's bot was nearly beating him to death. Whatever parts he had were being ripped off. I ran over to aid them, but the dead bot knocked me back and continued to rip Foxy apart. I charged at it, pulled it off of Foxy, and started beating it up. Foxy shot up off the ground and proceeded to bite the bot's face, lifting it off completely.

Foxy's bot shut off, as well as Bonnie's. We all rushed to help Freddy and Chica.

When it was all over, we each took a deep breath.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked quietly. I looked at him and noticed that he was shaking, and his hands had dents in them.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're done with it yet." I spoke, looking between everyone.

Just then, the voice came back, as well as the two white spots illuminating the darkness inside of the other room.

It began walking towards us and finally revealed itself. It looked like a shadow of Bonnie. It had a never-ending smile and it seemed to know us.

"S̴ò̵͢ y̧͢o҉̷͜u̶ ̷͠a̶r̀̕e͠͠ ͡w͢il͡l̕͠ì͠n̶͠g̴̨͡ ̷͡͏t̢͝o ḑ̸̨es̢t͜ŗ̛͡o̵y̡͟ th̡e̶m. F̸òr͘ ͏͝҉w̢h̵͘͜a͢t҉҉?҉̴ ̀Į̡t̨'͢s̀́ ͟͟n̸̶o͜t͢ ͏̛̕l͜ike̷͠ ̵I̴'͏̢l̶͟l ̷b͘e͞ s̨͏ć͘͝a̴̶r͞e͟͜͡d̕.̶" It cackled.

I stepped towards it. "What do you want with us. What did we do?"

"I̵͝ ̴̨t̨҉h̴ín̷k̸̶ ̢̢y̴̧͘ò̕̕ư̛r͏ ͘͞t̴̢́h̕o̸҉̧u҉g͘ht͝ ̡̡͞are ̸͟t̶̛e̢ll͜i̸̸͜n͘͡g̷͜ ̡̛y͠ǫ͘u w̸̨h͏a̶ţ̷͜ ̨yò͢͞ų̵͞ ͠͝d̷̨i̸͜ḑ.͘ ̨D͢òn'͡t̀ y҉̀o̢u̴ ̵r͏ȩm͢͝ém͟bȩ̕r̸?͜"

I began to feel a rage brew within me. "Tell us who you are! Right now!"

"Dơn͝'t̡ bé ̢af҉ŗa̡id͞. ͠I am ͡h̨e͟re w͠ith ͜you͜.͞"

"What is he talking about?" Chica asked.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed at the figure.


	3. Questions of Judgement

After the whole ordeal of the night, everything went back to the way it used to be. Night turned to day, and as such, everyone was moved back to their original positions.

When the next night began, I got to finally speak with everyone without something trying to kill us. I went for a walk around the building, talking to each of them individually.

I found Freddy first. I approached him carefully, being sure not to set him off by accident. "H- hey Freddy. You feeling okay?"

He stepped down from the stage and sat down on the edge of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I am fine with anything that happens at this point."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I wanted to protect them. That's all. I just didn't want them to go through the same thing I did, but clearly I failed."

"You didn't fail. How did you fail?"

"Look where we are. It's time to just face it. We aren't supposed to win." He spoke quietly.

"What are you saying?"

"Look, why don't you just give up? It'll just be so much easier." Freddy mumbled as he stood and began to walk away.

Peering around the kitchen, I found Chica searching through empty pizza boxes.

"Are you here for food too?" She began. "I mean, it's not good, but it's here."

"Is something wrong with Freddy? He sounded..." I trailed off.

"Like what?" She spoke softly.

"He sounded _off_."

"Well, isn't it weird that we're back to this? Is there really such a thing as moving on?" She looked at me expectantly.

"I don't-"

"I wonder if we'll ever find peace. Like, _real_ peace."

After saying nothing for a moment, she went back to her task. I left silently and searched for the others.

 _Has everyone given up?_ I thought to myself. _No, they couldn't have._

I saw Bonnie lurking around the restaurant, but as I approached him, he showed signs of aggression. I figured it'd be best to leave him alone.

I wandered to the spare room where Foxy resided. Sure enough, he was inside.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I asked quietly.

They turned around and trained their eyes on me for a minute before finally speaking. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

It groaned as it began to shift its body to face me. "Do I look okay? You have no idea what you've done, do you? Of course not, you're just some kid." It hissed. "Take a good look at what you've done. I saw you talking to the others. They seem different, don't they?"

"How do you know?"

"Just take a look at what you've done to them. We used to be fine."

"What do you mean?" I was scared now. I was unsure of what they were saying.

"Sit down, I'm gonna tell you a story." They spoke.


	4. Bloodied Corpses

(Note: this chapter is narrated by Foxy and takes place before and during **What Became of Me**.)

* * *

I looked down at the new form I had taken. A fox with red fur and a hook for a hand.

I sat there, in a small room with a purple curtain leading outside. I peeled back the curtain and looked around the area. Tables and chairs thrown about, a hallway leading to a back room, and a stage with three robots on it.

I stepped outside to have a look around. I made my way to the stage and the bear in the center opened their eyes.

It began screaming and tried to attack me. I struggled and finally got to hear it speak. "I'll kill you!" It screamed. I managed to free myself and finally got a good look at it.

It was a brown bear with a black hat and tie. Blood began to flow from its mouth.

He looked me up and down and scoffed. "You're the fox. You must've been his next target."

I set down my guard and spoke to him. "Wait, you know?"

"I've been here for a while." He groaned.

I knew what he was talking about.

I was only a child when one man took everything. "I- how long were you here?"

"It's been a few days since I have even seen anyone."

"Who's back there?" I asked, pointing to the back of the building where the office was.

He looked at me and cocked his head a bit, a puzzled look washing over his face. "I don't know."

We walked back to check and saw two men standing in there. One appeared to be coaching the other. It was the man who killed me.

I̡͘͘t̛̛'̕͏ś̸̡͢ ̸̶̧͜͝h̵̸͡͏̀i͏́̕͜͠m̛!҉̸͠͡͞ ̴͘I̧҉͞'̶̢́l̷҉̨͡l͏͠-̢̨̧͢ ̨͠íl̶̸̢̀ļ҉͜f̵̴̀̕͢ứ̷c̷̛͜k̢͟͝i̸̵ǹ͟g̸̵̶̴̢ḱ͝i̸̕͜ĺ̶̢̧l͠͡h̷̕ì̸̧m̴̶͡l͜͏̶̡̛í̴͝k̡̡͠e̸͠h́́e̴͡d̛͡͠͞i̧͘͞͠d̸͢͢҉t̶͜o̢͘m҉e҉.̡̡t̡̨h̡̀̕͘i̵҉̷ş̵i̢s͠҉t̸͘͢h̸̶̢͡e̷͜͢͏è͘͜n̶̷̸̕d͏̷!̶͢ My thoughts had become clogged with the desire to kill.

I charged into the room and opened my mouth, prepared to take a bite. The man kicked me over and pulled a remote from his pocket.

* * *

I wasn't sure what had happened. I reactivated when it was my turn to perform the next day. The curtain drew open and a crowd was standing there, excited to see me. I was already ready to bite the man from last night. I continued the motion, blissfully unaware of the child standing just off the stage in front of me.

I felt my jaws sink into the flesh, the sound of cracking bone almost flushing out the horrified screams of the people around. A pool of red liquid formed around the stage, and that was the last performance I ever saw.

A good year or two had passed, and I barely kept myself together long enough to see the other bots get stuffed. I had torn my legs off by the time a golden bear had shown up.

By the time I had met them, I had become bitter towards Freddy and the way events had unfolded. I spoke to them for a bit after they tried to break down the door. I could see they were about to make the same mistakes as me. I explained my situation to them. When the next night had come, I checked the back office to see if the same man was still there.

They were not. It was the new employee that they were training. After more nights of being in the same place, we finally found peace after killing the guard that was there.

* * *

 _"Knights can't shine armor..."_

 _"I know you're here..."_

 _"Light fades away..."_

 _"Lies ruin lives..."_

 _"There was never just one..."_

 _"When I'm back..."_

 _"On the day..."_

 _"...hguorht neeb ev'ew tahw wonk t'nod uoY"_


	5. Fixer-Upper

I listened carefully to every word that Foxy said, fixing onto one thing in particular.

"Are you telling me we killed the wrong one?" I asked.

"The one you killed wasn't the one that killed me. And Freddy will probably say the same thing." They spoke quietly, turning away from me. "So do you see what you drug us into? We were going mad as it was. Then you and your selfish desires showed up and brought us right back down. Well, I hope you're happy."

The camera on the wall near mangle began to move. A light on the side of it flashed and illuminated the room as the camera showed the guard everything he _needed_ to see.

I got an idea in my head. "Who works here?"

"I don't know, and I don't care at this point. Just leave me alone." They grumbled quietly.

I got up and walked away, leaving them alone like they wanted. I asked the others who killed them and none of them described anyone that looked like the one that killed me.

I walked down the hall to the office and took a good look at the man behind the desk.

Foxy's killer.

I ran back and told Foxy the news. They didn't seem to believe me.

Just then, the large box in the prize corner opened and a limp puppet came out, its eyes the same two white spots the 'zombie bots' had. Its shadow on the wall was the same black outline that was floating around said 'zombie bots'.

The puppet came after us and began to take some swings at me. Every time I tried to strike it, it used its slim body to break free.

After a few moments of fighting and the others joining me, we banished the shadow from the puppet. It gracefully fluttered to the ground, folding in on itself lifelessly.

I looked inside the box after the puppet stopped attacking.

My body was in there.

It was even worse than the other bots. None of the mechanical parts seemed to work, and it was clear I would have to put it back together by some other means.

* * *

I gathered as many parts as I could from the other bots and put them all together. Sadly, it still didn't work.

Foxy walked up beside me and looked over my creation. "It's ugly, but at least it works, right?" They asked.

I shook my head and looked back to my body. "It's not functional."

"Well, I think I owe you."

I looked over to them as they looked me in the eye.

"I'm not gonna be fixed anyway." They said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to shut you down." I choked out.

"I'm sure. You heard the story. I am no use to anyone."

Reluctantly, I found a small switch on their endoskeleton and flicked it slowly. Their eyes flickered a couple of times before finally fading away.

I grabbed the exoskeleton parts and started to put the whole thing together on Foxy's corpse.

When it was done, it looked like a jumbled mess of parts from everyone. It had massive teeth and various body parts from everyone. It had my old torso and Bonnie's ears.

"Heh, it really is ugly." Bonnie said. I shot him a glare and turned back around to add the final touches.

"At least it'll work this time."

"What are you gonna call it? It isn't really Golden Freddy anymore."

"Salvage."


	6. Good Ending

"What a pretty name." Freddy groaned.

"Well, that's what it is." I spoke aggressively.

"So what exactly is the point of this thing?" **B** onnie asked.

"T **o** kill."

* * *

We all waited for the next day as I took cont **r** ol of Salvage. I hid i **n** **t** he side r **o** om where the rest of the bro **k** en, dead an **i** matronics resided. When the night came, Everyone got together and came up with a p **l** an. Most of us only said to charge straight at the man, but rea **l** ising he had a flashlight, that wasn't a great idea.

We struggled to come up with anything that would work.

"We could all go at once." Chica offered.

"Then no one would be left to attack him if he flashed us." Freddy spoke, shooting down every idea anyone had.

"What if we sent two, then when he flashed them, send two more?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that wouldn't work either."

"Well then what do _you_ want to do, I don't hear you coming up with anything." I demanded.

"I don't know. There isn't a way to get in there."

Bonnie groaned loudly, running to one of the party rooms down the hall.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Chica shouted.

I followed him, unnoticed by the guard.

Turning back around to face me, he pointed to a hole in the bottom of the wall. "They have vents!"

Freddy followed behind me. "Let's use them."

* * *

Searching throughout the building in various rooms, we could fin three entrances into the office. Two vents and the massive doorway in the front. The fact that there was no door there seemed ridiculous.

He had no idea what he was in for.

 _D̵̸ó̧n͠'̵͟t̶͏͟ ̴͞b͢͝e ̨͡áf̸̢̨r̸͟͟a҉͡i̴d̶͏҉.́͟_

We eventually came up with a plan that would work. Chica and Bonnie would take the vents, while Freddy came in from the front. As the man was being bombarded by them, I would sneak in and take him away.

 _I̸̴̡̢ ̸͟a̸͘̕m̸͘ ͢͝҉҉h̵͟͏e͏̛̀r̴̶̢͘͠é̡͜ ̵̨͝ẁ͜͠i̧̡t̨͜h̵̵ ͏͘͞͠y̴̕͟ò̶̀u҉͘.̀͠.͜͏̢.̧͏_

At least it would be if the shadow hadn't shown up again.

It came into the room with us and began to hover around us. We stood together, showing no signs of fear. Maybe that was our big weakness.

It was unfazed by our actions. Instead, it hopped into Bonnie, who began to scream.

 _"̸N-̕ n͞o! S̴͠t̨o̧҉p̀!̨͘ M̕͢á͠͡k͜͏̛e̴͏̡̛͠ ̴̢͜i̡͢t̢̛͢͡ ̀̕͘s̴̵̛t̷̛ơ̶̧p̷!̴"̷̸͢͟͞_

I looked over and checked on him. His eyes were becoming the two white spots I began to fear more and more.

Suddenly, Bonnie shoved me and the others away. He faced only me, leaving the others alone to watch the spectacle. "F̨̤̹̝̃̋͒̒ͦ̐̍a̟̫̼̙̻̝͂̑̂c̊͒͞ēͥ̒̈̕ ͬ͝m̖͎̦̖̥̠̏̐̑͒͊̄̽͡ͅȇ̹̝,͕͔̹̗͉̝̍ͤ͒ͭͬ ͉̻̼̦̟̒ͣ͂͒ͬͯ **b̬͚̲̅͊ͬr̦͚͊ͣ͌ͭͮͭ͛ö̬̜̝̠͙́t̒ͯ̂̉̈h̘͓̖͇͉̏̿̓̑̌̎̇ȇ͍͖ͩ̊ͥ̓̃ͅr̾͑͗͊͒̾**.͈̍̍͋͆ͣ̽ͭ" He spoke ominously.

I stood there, unable to speak or move for a split second. I quickly snapped back into the real world and backed away slowly.

The others looked on in terror at the opposite end of the room.

Bonnie continued to march at me, putting up his fists, signaling the beginning of a fight.

I ducked from his swings and continued to back away, trying not to fight him. I thought of anything I could do. I knew him, I didn't want to hurt him. He was innocent.

"W̖̟͉̥̻̱̿ͪ̀̂̎ͯ͝h͗ͩ͋̊͒ͥͩa̷ͩ̂̾̓t̥̗͕̹̜̼̂̂͗ͬͤ̿̄'̠̭̦̭̖̟͎̆̂s̙̲̖̣̀ͧ̈̊͌̔ͤ ̬̖̫͈̤ͯ͐ͩ͊̿ͨw͗̚҉̻̝͍rͯ̋̏ͧͬo̠ͦͫ̅́ṇ̞̜̱̎̆̌ͯͭ̀g̬͔̖̟͕͕̈͆̈̄͘,̱̮̻̙̪̘̉͒̚ ͚̍͌ͯ̍y̟̺͈͙͑̎́o͕͆ͪ̄̉ͨu̫͒ͧ̒ͧ̽ͯ͞ ̸͚͎̥̮̰̀͛̉́́d̶̟̳̲͓̊ͥͧ͛̈́̾̉o̠͉̻̳̣̤͑ͬ̑̓͊ṋ̻̥ͥ̓́ͅͅ'̦͔̪̘͒̉͛̓̕t̹̹̻̱̠̲̠ ̡̳͋͊̿̚w͇̰̥͍͊ͩ͐̃̓ͦ͘a̡ͯ̄ṉ̻͎͖̠ͦ͗ͤ͆͂͂ͅẗ͈̆ͩͫ̆ ̢̰̠̗͖̗̠̮̾t̝̺ͣo͋̓ ̯͖͙̟̪̥̘i̥̭͊̽̑n̥͓̫͈͛͗͛̋ͅͅj̶̳̏͐̐̅ͫ͑u̅҉͈̣̖̞̼̬͇r̥͔̖̖̞͈̮ͬͭ͆̈̄e̡̠̜ͨ͐ͧ̿͌ ̼ͦ͑ͤ͒ͬ͛ͯͅm̦̐́ͧ̐̊̈́͠e̙̙̊̀?͖̳̯ͦ̍̾ͬ͆̀͊ ̾̒̏̀͑C̱͈͈͔̼̉͗̀'̳͊m̫͙̺̐̌̓̑ͯ͒̚o̗̥̤̩ͨ̎͢n̹̰̐̆̈̑̔,̫̰̅͟ ̴̣̲̘̪͍̍g̱̝̬̘̜̺̯̈̐͛̔̐ͣ͛iͦ̔͢ṿ̭̬͕̩͚̋̃e̵͓̭͈̦͇ͨ̍̎ ̣̺̟͍̲͉̭ͣͪͧͦ̀mͩ̾̓͑ͬ͏͍͇͈̤ͅe͖̣̣̳̼ͣ͂͜ ͧͪ̀̚ȇ̡̼͙̗̄͐v͇̳̙̗̤͕̾̇̔͐͂̏e͓̖̪̫̯͍͝r̙̪͉̗̣̖ͣ̿͆̽̾̆ͯ͡ͅy̯̫̺͔̫͍ͪͭ̔̓̈͊̚ͅt͓͌̏̃͠h̡̤̺̖̩̝̓i̢̩ñ̛͈̪͔̯͌̿͐ͅg̜̝̜̿̃͒̕ ̞̹̼̯͊̊̿y̟̩̣̺̥͍͋ͦ̚ͅo̢u͖͔̭̯̖̪͋͛͆ͭ̎ͭ ͇̪̝̘̘̒ͬͦ͞h̲͚͉̜̮̬̙͂͗͒ͨ̍̎a̿̍́͛҉̮̪̰̤v̩̝͋ͭ͊̈́̇̏e͉̗͍̐ͫ͐.̘̤̤̼͇̇̃̾ ̰̯ͫͦ̋̏Ÿ́͛ͤ͛̈o̟̰̬͚ͭ̂̈ư̗̩̝̼̗̄ͤ̓͗'̺̖̻̱̘͎̈́͞v͕̳ͤ̽̀e̳̤̞̙̹̪ͬ͐̓͠ ̷̱͈͓̪̣̫̎̉ͭ͆ͣ̄s͈͎͚̳͖è̥̊̅͗e̯̼̗̜̋ͪ͂̐́n̼̠̼̱͈ͭ̆̓ ̧̱͖̐ͭͮ̓̇ͮ̊ẅͪ̾͐̊h̖͇͍̭̦̞ͤͥ̾̍ͨå̟͎̺͈̘̫̙ͬͤ̇̽̓͜t̙̺̦͉̣̅͂̿̀ ̞̻̗͕̽́I͔̪ͤ͊ͫ̀̒ͯ͝ ̋͂̃͛ͩͥͪ̀c̨͉͈̥̪͓̦̾ͯ̍̍a̠̙͆ͮͩ͛ͣn̨͖̪̅̉ ͓̥̰̲̖d̩͚̗̗̏͌ͩ̚o̢͖̖̝̓͛.͉͇͙̤̯ͩ̑̉ͪ̽̇͂́"

I finally reached the wall, and had no other choice than to face this _thing_.

"Do it, **Anthony**." It spoke. I was caught off guard.

 _How does it know my name?_

"Do it!" It screamed. I ran forth and swung at it as hard as possible. I could feel the strength of five people in me. I had the strength of five souls. I screamed as I unleashed my golden fist into its head.

"This is for every single god-damned thing you put me through!" I screeched. It fell to the floor and I pinned it down as it struggled to get back up. "This is for Foxy, and my family!" I slammed both of my fists into it again and again. The more I hit it, the angrier I got, and the angrier I got, the more I hit it.

With one final roar, I crushed its head under my hands.

I watched as the life drained from the animatronic I once knew. I would've felt bad, but I couldn't. I was too angry to feel anything.

The others shrieked in terror as they watched my fury unfold before their very eyes.

I rushed down the hall as the others ran away.

I jumped into the office and crawled over the desk. I grabbed the man's head and proceeded to grab it with all of my might. It cracked and broke as I squeezed it. It was done. It was finally over.

I turned around and saw Chica and Freddy staring at me speechlessly.

The lights in their eyes slowly shut off, and I faded away. For good this time.


	7. Credits

I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Please leave a review, it would help a ton! Don't worry, there won't be a third one. ;)

* * *

 **Special** ** Thanks to:**

Caden Johnson

Breanna Sullivan

* * *

 **Fun Facts** **/** **Behind** **the** **Scenes:**

 **-** The same characters are based on the same stages of grief, but in a different order this time.  
 _D_ enial- Chica  
 _A_ nger- Foxy (narrator for _Bloodied Corpses_ )  
 _B_ argaining- Fredbear/ Shadow Freddy/ Salvage (narrator)  
 _D_ epression- Bonnie  
 _A_ cceptance- Freddy

-This was inspired quite heavily by the Brothers of Circuits series and the Matthew Patrick game theories.

-Bloodied Corpses was originally the chapter where Salvage was created, but I got the idea that Foxy would have an interesting story to tell. It was never established in part one that the killer was the one Foxy actually meant.

* * *

Five Night's at Freddy's and its associated characters belong to Scott Cawthon.

I don't own anything.


End file.
